


【狛日】狛枝凪斗的煩惱

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【狛→→→→日】狛枝凪斗的煩惱  
※一篇狛枝深深愛著日向的短文。

對於日向的照顧，狛枝凪斗很是感謝，自己曾說過不如日後那些遺產都給對方也不無不妥，寫份遺書請人認證什麼的，之後所有都會是對方的也不錯。

不過說起來罪木也付出不少，特別是看護的時間，還有那些換成正規的醫生可得受不少醫藥費，如此思考著，狛枝問日向打算給對方多少呢？

默默地注視著對方，雖然醫生說過了他不正常，但日向所熟識的狛枝凪斗，就是如此，不吵不鬧的瘋子，常言一些亂七八糟的事，這會忽然入院，走出來後就這個模樣。

當時事情很緊急。

急救不急救完全無人可以決定。救回來了，醫生也說不能保證他能自己呼吸，狛枝沒有家人，決定與否真的很難確定。

但到底不救就是死，救不活也是死，又有什麼區別呢。岑寂的廊道間，日向的聲音低低地繚繞著。

之前也有過同樣的事，只是問題不大一樣，罪木壓跟不敢壓下去，就是怕…怕自己壓斷對方的肋骨，那樣的模樣即使在怎麼見慣，如果發生在認識的人身上也還是會做噩夢的。如此那一次對方是怎麼活過來的也忘了，說起來明明是這麼重要的事。但當一堆相似的事頻繁發生時，這真的算不上什麼了。

垂下挽在手上的西裝外套，日向匆忙間差點漏掉它，一整個急救過程，日向全在外套下緊張地揉弄著。稍微有人出來的動靜，就忍不住的湊上前去，好幾次都是撞到護士被罵著讓開。隨後又是一陣病房的吵鬧聲，醫生跟護士間交流著，以及儀器那吵雜的聲響。

愣在外頭，日向不曉得過了多久只記得自己從等候區晃到病房門口蹲在一旁悄悄地聽著動靜。

最後是莫名地靜下，但日向完全沒敢抬起頭來，所幸裡頭傳來的是好消息，而不是醫生的聲音，記下急救無效。

一陣凌亂的眾人步伐走近，隨後是病房門被拉開，日向猛地站起身，探向裡頭，但半掩著的簾幕讓他只能看見床單正被護士更換著，上頭莫名有著血漬，大概是如此，醫生拒絕了日向的探望，只是說待對方狀況穩定些才能開放探視，另外有一些事情還是得讓對方知道。

醫生說的大同小異，無非是要有些準備，還有之前病歷跟哪裡就診的事，最後是關於這一次對方的情況，是插管了，幾周後回看對方恢復的情況拔管試試，要是能自己呼吸是好事，要不可能就要考慮其他方法了。

為了不影響狛枝之後的生活，醫生也是讓日向樂觀點，怎麼樣對方也還算年輕康復的機率也比較大，只是這一次還是得看他的情況。

即使無法探望對方，日向依然會來報到，無非是關切對方的情況，沒有大事發生算不錯了，一開始雖是如此，後期藥效退了，狛枝是有些許反應，這才就醫先把義肢給卸下就怕他弄傷自己，但施打的藥物也全集中在左臂大概是疼，睡夢中狛枝總會拔除它們，所以不得不把他綁起來。這一聽，日向不免有些擔憂的垂下頭。不過後面卻接著大好的消息。

「其他的，你可以自己看，今天醫生說可以了」

「！！」

連護士也被對方的反差給逗笑了起來，但還是不免嚴肅地提醒一聲。這一切都讓對方看起來狀態不那麼好。

對方的管前陣子抽掉了，所幸他能自己呼吸才不用在被折磨著，但被捆綁起來的樣子看起來還真的叫人有些心疼。

封著繃帶的左臂有些浮腫，全是輸液的副作用。做到對方的右側，離去前護士說，雖然還在昏迷著，不過大抵已經可以聽見我們了。

這麼說著後，護士默默地退出房內，完全跟之前那凶悍的護士是兩個樣子，日向也是尷尬地笑著。（雖然那時那麼緊急自己有憨憨地擋路是不對）

想了會，日向把目光轉回對方身上。臉色青白得有些嚇人，坦露出來的胸膛纏著繃帶，緊緊地勒著對方，小幅度地起伏讓人知道他還活著，就之前有幸瞥過病房幾眼，這裡撤了不少儀器，可見對方確實恢復了許多。

輕輕碰了狛枝的手背，許是自己錯覺還是他就沒見到他，日向總覺得剛剛那撫過，對方反射性的想攏住自己，卻受限於手背的針，對方癱下了手。

「狛枝？」  
輕喚著，對方依然是那沈睡的模樣，沒有絲毫回應，日向也只好當剛剛那是自己的錯覺。

自己同對方說了什麼了呢。大概是抱怨，對方的突發事故，還有那個自己完全無法為對方下決定什麼的，然後是自己準備著的東西。其實自從聽聞狀況不樂觀時，日向早就有所準備，如今狛枝還能有康復的希望在，這話說來也踏實多了。

「只要你醒了我們就去簽吧……」  
比了一下對方的右手，本該戴在左手的，但這也是不得已，不過點滴也讓對方的右手完全塞不下。笑著，日向是把東西收走，總覺得自己這樣很蠢，希望護士說得不是真的，之後還是多排練幾次在問得好。

那之後，日向總是來找對方練習，趁這狛枝還沒醒前說著。

像是如果能有那種關係，或許自己更能……，不、他不希望這種事在發生了，但倘若真有個萬一，醫生也可以從自己的決定來考量。那一天日向最後想說的事。

「你不是一個人…」

很多事在這裡都是未明，像是他是否能聽見，還是自從有人陪他說話後狛枝便不在輕易拔掉手臂的針頭，這讓醫生少開了幾劑安定劑。也好讓狛枝早點醒過來。

醒來的那一天一大早，日向就先來走一趟流程，那時的狛枝依然沉沉地睡著，狀態是好些了，臉上多了一抹血色，輕撫著對方的唇瓣，那處有些過分乾澀，自己便給他沾了些水潤潤，一早也就做了這些，然後是窩著那隻好不容易消腫些的手，對對方說些什麼，才匆忙地去上班。直到傍晚再來探望狛枝。

日向也還是一如往常的說說早上之後的事。離開醫院後，自己上對面買了咖啡，還沒能喝上就在車上翻了，以及今天又見到罪木跟對方特技那般的摔倒，看起來很痛。說著的同時，日向終於拆開自己買來當晚餐的便當。接著說今天出去完全沒能來得及買到什麼，只能這樣將就著。

忽然日向這才注意到對方早就睜開眼，掛著一抹淺淡的笑意看著自己。筷子這就掉到地上，看著對方。

想按護士鈴的手被自己身體的本能帶著拍了狛枝一下。

「醒了出個聲啊……」

張著嘴，狛枝這是確實想說些什麼，卻被哽住開始輕咳著，翻過對方順著，對方是咳出些血痰，大概是看到紅的，日向有些害怕，所幸醫生也跟著來到，堅持了對方一番，以及那口血痰的來源，之前插管摩擦出的，這剛開口多少不適應才如此，向著日向解釋對方才冷靜些。

瞧日向激動得，準備好要讓無法忍痛的病人安定的鎮靜劑，還讓人一度想往另一個傢伙身上戳。直到那護士對日向吼道，後者才有些安定。

盈溢著笑臉，日向先是去外頭冷靜一番（點根菸），才走了回來。

「你回來了……」

嘶啞得讓人聽得難受，害得日向關上門前還特意確認一下裡頭沒有別人，才走到被病床撐起的對方面前。

「嗯…你還是少說話吧…聽得難受」

「……」  
點著頭，看著日向落在床緣的手，狛枝伸過去輕輕撫著，自己右手上還留前些日子插針的傷口，抹上藥物而顯得有些黃褐色，這讓日向本想握住他的猶豫了下，最後是翻過被對方壓住的手背輕輕扣著狛枝。

對於狛枝能醒自己很是感謝，但是一想到那時日向不免覺得抱歉。急救後，日向自然擔憂狛枝，不過自己完全無法探視的情況，讓他不免害怕自己什麼都見不著對方就不在了，所幸罪木過來，躲在向自己遞來咖啡安慰的小泉身後。

那是一個痛苦的決定，對方要是真的活了，也是一身疼痛。大概是這麼說才被日向抓住逼問的，像是那時看到的血，明明不到是出血的外傷怎麼會如此。

猶豫著，罪木才告訴日向。那時就是怕把人弄骨折，罪木才停手的，那句急救不急救問得就是這個，在過程怎麼的就是讓對方恢復生命跡象至於………。

「痛嗎……」  
想著罪木猶豫不敢說的話，日向問道。

垂下眼眸，狛枝並沒有明說，不過連呼吸都看得出他在顫抖著的模樣，一口口小心翼翼地吐息著，日向怎能不明白答案是或不是。這一天彼此並沒有說上什麼，只是牽著對方的手，除此之外，日向也沒一處敢觸碰對方的，就怕動到他的痛楚。

往後的日子，狛枝是可以做起來看書的養傷中。說起來大部分都是來自那一次急救留下的後遺症，養了對方好久，才多少有起色，能夠好好地說出一些話來。

也是這時，狛枝向日向討要東西。

「什麼東西…」

「不知道，不過日向君不是說我醒來要簽什麼的嗎？」

「你還真的…聽得見？」

日向有點不請願地掏出戒指來，什麼場面都沒有，就沿著對方的手指套了進去，那之後是忽然被對方抱住倒到他的病床上，狛枝好像很開心，但怎麼樣日向也是一個人的重，這一壓後面又是裂開哪的惹得醫生罵兩人完全在浪費資源。

出院後，日向跟狛枝領了結婚證的，只是很可惜完全沒法登記，只是留了一張紀念在家，至於往後的治療，兩人是額外簽了醫療委任代理的書面，也好讓日向之後能多少為自己做些決定。

「救或不救都可以的……」

「你還是給我別再進去才好啊…今晚吃什麼」

「都好…」

—

這樣的日子應當是美好的，但狛枝並不正常，心理上有許多事困擾著他。或許一直以來他都有這樣的問題，只是不說罷了。

狛枝確實是聰明的，那一次對方眼神中的愧疚，以及救與不救之間，狛枝能明白對方的掙扎。自然自己也想這樣努力活下去但一切真的不是自己所想像的那麼輕鬆。

深呼吸緩和痛楚時，胸膛會傳來一陣陣悶痛，源於何處照了X光也沒有異常；殘肢的抽痛也是時不時找上他，活著其實並不容易呢。

他確實怕疼，但這意味著他疼過明白著這感覺是如何的。如若確切說來，狛枝所怕的是這未知的疼。每一次泛起疼痛都是那麼無預警的，一瞬的抽痛，狛枝完全不曉得做何反應得好。

只是盡可能的憋著氣息，別去觸動那痛處，即使自己也無法明白從身體漫延開來的痛，打從何處來，留下體力總是好事。

不吭聲是叫人困擾的，日向完全沒法發覺對方的異樣，只曉得每一次都是對方碰巧又翻了玻璃才徐徐地走來協助狛枝清理的。這又是另一件事，不過兩人可以確認的，便是忽然間狛枝的無力，許多前一秒還握在手裡的東西，在對方一個閃神下東西就散落在地面，幾次狛枝試著自己去撿拾那大塊的碎片，卻又一次失去自己控制的跪坐了下身。

日向是聞聲跑來的，兩步併成一步的從二樓跑了下來。今早對方才剛剛在二樓摔了一旁的水壺，早說過的，要醒了就喚自己一聲，但狛枝總不如此，非要自己在家裡晃過一輪了，才讓日向驚慌地來尋人，一併問：「昨晚睡得好嗎？日向君」

真不明白對方是怎麼，才能在這樣的情況下如此的。重重地嘆了氣，日向並不明白自己這舉動為何，只是生理性的就這麼想。

跑到廚房，日向卻沒發現人，這才走出廚房向著客廳去。地墊上是飛濺出來的碎玻璃，這不像失手的模樣，畢竟地上已經撲了毯子減緩了衝擊，在怎麼在沙發上失手也不至於如此。果不其然，狛枝再一次發作，只是這一次比以往更加抗拒自己。

「狛枝……」  
喚著，對方隨之倒抽一口氣，身子往後縮了點。日向明白這得耗他多少力氣，也難怪瘋子發病起來沒輕沒重的，想來自己身上也還帶著傷，就是如此的原因，讓狛枝害怕自己的到來。

「別這樣…那都是意外」彎下身，日向選擇覆蓋對方的身體，那真的只是意外，日向跟狛枝他自己也都是明白的。可狛枝就是不能這麼輕易地遺忘，反倒是一見到自己臉上的撓傷就不敢直視自己起來。（這還是因為是自己看照著，換做尋常護士老早把人捆了）

那過程說長不長，但說短也不那麼一定，那只是狛枝憋著的一口氣，巨大的痛楚讓他不得不如此，隨著喘入的氣息，對方低聲的摻入哭泣的衝動。混著碎片的地毯被狛枝抓在手中，一股稀薄的鐵鏽味飄了出來。要讓他放手，日向只得一根根地掰開他，扶狛枝起身，安置在沙發上，才多少有些時間去拿止痛的藥物。

許是過著這樣的生活，兩人的壓力都十分的大。狛枝像這樣問著之後的事也是如此，回診幾次心理醫生，那人也是需要更多關於狛枝的過去的事才能明白。

不過狛枝自個是認為自己不需要這個醫生的，如若他能給自己幾劑止痛的話當然是另當別論，只是有一次對方問了自己放不下的事物時，日向才發覺自己竟然成為對方所擔心的對象。

比起自己真的被疼哭的，狛枝實在不明白日向哭什麼的，還要自己安慰。擦過對方眼角的淚痕，狛枝多少還是會笑對方的。

「明明疼的是我呀…」

這時候該如何呢，投入對方的懷抱嗎，但日向沒有那勇氣，即是狛枝對自己張開手臂，眼前也只是看著對方的胸口，病號服攤開的胸口是那時搶救留下的傷疤，在那蒼白單薄的胸口上顯得過分清晰。

呆站原地，日向沒有動靜，是直到狛枝呻/吟著從病床上爬起來才把對方抱住。

—

詢問心理醫生時，他確實滿足不了狛枝，即使對方所言的『狛枝』，是日向所認同的，也不斷謝謝著對方。

「原來日向君這麼不了解我嗎？」

「……」  
對方總是叫自己摸不透，像現在疼也不願讓自己知道，那時說需要有人愛著自己什麼的真的就像玩笑一般。

「嘛…其實我也是不了解，要不是醫生那麼說我也是」

車速並不快，況且已經是凌晨的時候，日向自然可以聽見對方這般輕聲地細語著，稍微分神著看向對方，夜色在對方的吐息下凝出一層薄霧，模糊地映著兩人的模樣，日向能看見的是閉目養神的模樣。

沒有回話，彼此間都累了，住在臨近鎮裡，所以就醫總得開上一段車程。去途如此，歸途亦然，往返之間花上的時間自然不能算在看診的時數，對於狛枝這麼不怎麼叫人放心的病情，九頭龍曾問過，在隔壁鎮有他家的別院，不然先住那處，直到……那個時候也無妨。但狛枝是不願意的，也因為如此，通常緊急時都是罪木先來支援著，直到救護車到來，否則眼前這白毛的頑固病人大概已經涼了很久。

過了好一陣子，是養出來的習慣，日向會確認一下對方是否還活著。拍著副駕的人確認著，還有溫度，但狛枝也為此睜開眼看著對方。

「我以為日向君你懂的……我們去喘口氣吧」

狛枝並不希望自己，是從他人口裡才被認識的，像是創傷後症候群，以及一些理論，聽得有些累，真的叫人不怎麼喜歡這個回診，但處於急切，日向確實有這份需要。

說著，說實話這車程還是叫人難受。這就是為什麼日向不明白，明明難受搬進一點不好嗎？他們確實有這種需要。

過橋前恰好有一處港口，日向便停了下來，還沒等對方停好車，狛枝就跑了下車，看來是真的不大舒服。

夜間的海風挾帶著一絲絲海洋的黏膩，黑糊糊的潮水輕拍著防波堤，衝起一股海洋的氣味，遠處是是那渺小的燈塔，他一直都在日向也見過好多次了，每一次深夜回家的路上自己就能看見，這一次觀察也是這麼的近的所在，畢竟還一次日向總要擔心后座昏睡的對方忽然醒來難受。

走到對方身旁，自己擔心的還是成真，幸運的事，對方還能有意識在至少減少了自己清理的難處。

「我不懂…明明你也覺得不方便吧…」

站在一旁，浪潮掩蓋了狛枝的聲音，但那頭粉白色的鬈髮在夜幕之中異常的顯眼，日向可以發現對方搖了搖頭。隨後又是那莫名的問法。

「你會忘了我嗎？日向君……」

抓著岸邊的欄杆，這天夜色異常的濃黑，要不是遠處還能有著燈塔的微光，日向近乎什麼也看不見。

「…怎麼會呢」  
日向嘆道。

「我也不懂…」  
雙手抓著欄杆上緣，狛枝嘆道。他自己也不明白這樣究竟是好是壞。換一處待著，那之後呢，日向要去哪，況且這樣跟自己入住醫院又有何差別。但有得擔心，熟悉的環境會帶來多大的傷害，狛枝自己不願對方過分沉溺哀傷之中，如此一想，不由得覺得自己太自以為，自己真有那麼大的份量嗎。

面對如此的狛枝，日向沒敢說些什麼，深怕誤觸對方的傷痛。許是陪伴大過與口頭無意義的安慰。日向所做的是陪伴，大概又是過了一陣子，海風吹得日向也有些冷，確認著狛枝失去溫度的面頰時，對方在撲向日向的懷裡。

眼前是自己的所愛，在那處自己無比的感到安心，渴望活下去，可偏偏彼此都明白這一份不安定，只消一點點不穩墜落的不單單是自己，而身後是一點點拖垮自己的病痛，不是自己不想喊出聲，只是那又如何，失去力氣的自己便無從抵抗痛苦。

跌坐在一塊，日向猶豫了會，輕輕地攏住了他。期待他說些什麼，為何忽然深怕自己忘了他，卻又表現得如此猶豫。逼問只會讓對方不願說出口，但是彼此自己不明白的這事，日向更擔心自己為對方計時的用藥時間。摟著對方的背，日向確認後讓震動停了會，不吃藥倒也不打緊，只如果可以自己還是盡可能的，讓狛枝能夠準時的用藥。

數著浪潮地拍擊，黑暗中海水沖刷著，讓人極容易入睡，而眼前的人沒有動靜，不免讓日向擔憂起來。

「狛枝…還好嗎」

「嗯…抱歉…只是忽然想到些事」

「我能問什麼事嗎？」  
柔和地問著，日向自然想明白個究竟，但也得看狛枝想不想。疲憊在狛枝的眼周勒出痕跡來，眼眶下是一抹淺色的青紫，碰巧遠處的燈掃過對方的眼底，一抹淺淡的光輝搖動著，狛枝猶豫會，斂下目光，這才開口。

「如果累了，其實日向君……我可以住在醫院的」

「…………」

「這樣也可以減少往返的負擔，跟擔憂不是嗎」

「我不是那個意思…只是…」

「我明白」

日向話還沒能說完就被人給打斷。他明白日向沒有惡意，只是擔憂，哪天碰上罪木無法處理，甚至是對方無法即時趕到的情況，那之後便沒有然後，如此擔憂著，而自己卻有著一點點自私的想法，還想離去後對方記得自己，就像過去自己曾經玩笑說著渴望著被愛，這種時候說這個，確實不大好，過分自私，自己離去後徒留對方，那後者該如何是好。

笑著，狛枝坦言一切的擔憂，以及自己厭惡對方相從第三人口裡得知的自己，雖然醫生所言的不無道理，但真說起道理，彼此之間或許只是單單的憐憫罷了吧。

出自於日向的溫柔聆聽自己一切的煩惱。

那到底也還是個重病的傢伙，說著說著聲音開始嘶啞，隨後是在自己的喉頭扯動下咳了起來，被抓回車內。

海風吹久了確實不大好，而且車上今早走得匆忙完全沒有攜帶隨身的藥物，日向關上車門後便沒有猶豫地啟程回去。

那一晚，狛枝沒有自己開車門下來，而是當日向走來要帶人時忽然落下的吻。

五味雜陳。日向想道，那口裡全是藥物的氣味發苦得，但自己卻沒有鬆開他，而是忍受著對方這般叫人難受的氣味。自己只是嚐了一下，而對方卻一直如此，直到狛枝自己氣息不穩得咳了起來。

狛枝依然計劃著一些事，他不想離開這處，所以能忍著的，他都不說，許多時候寧靜不代表是好事，而是對方吵不起來，他不願分攤無意義的痛苦給日向，面對自己的痛楚，無助得像個孩子，幾次他哭是因為真切的受不了。

憋著氣，當氣息到了盡頭喘出時，是猶如過分哭泣的抽噎，即使如此也是喘不過氣來。

有時候會想，就這樣就好，痛的盡頭只是那樣吧，但迷濛間，對方喚自己時，狛枝又會努力的喘著。擰在一塊的眉頭完全沒有睜眼的餘地，狛枝只是可以察覺眼前有一個晃動的光影，為了他自己大可以在努力一會撐過去。

「我想我們彼此之間，心底都是有數的。」  
如此說著，日向自然地笑著，他明白的。

日向自然不願意留對方一人，但對方如此正常，完全不像有什麼事一樣。前些日子還問自己買了新衣服，而嫌棄自己的眼光買的，吵著要一塊出門。體力上自然是不大行的，一處處的走著，狛枝總得在外頭休息一陣子才有辦法繼續下去，幾次站起身來差點摔了，還好日向反應即時抓住對方。

衣服買完了，狛枝換來鼓搗他的頭髮，問自己喜歡什麼樣的。這說實話，日向倒不如希望他們都剃了，這一說，狛枝嚇了一跳，問對方的認真度，雖然期望對方開心點，但是剃光還是暫時繞了他吧。

過程自然也不好打理，這點日向很明白，狛枝的狀況很糟，基本上梳理時總是一堆落髮，對於他還沒禿，日向也很訝異。髮型師噴了許多潤髮的一點點慢慢地梳開，才被對方打理好。

明明沒要去哪，日向也不明白對方的用意是什麼，不過也罷了，狛枝看起來挺愉悅的，大概是穿著喜歡的新衣服的作用吧，眼前的人煥然一新，暫時忘記那些事。

那之後日向也是做著許多功課，假日的午後，趁這狛枝午休時，看了一些醫生的資料，依然保有一絲絲的期望。喝著咖啡，其實時間不多，很快的鬧鈴又響起來，自己還得上去提醒對方吃藥。

上樓時，對方也剛好爬起來，見到日向則半倚著枕頭問好。那藥並不好吃，但狛枝並不會抗拒，服用起來的速度也快。這樣的表現比往常還乖了許多，以至於那心理醫生停掉後，日向也不覺得有何不妥，談話時間太長，忍著病痛狛枝自然坐不住，加上他的病也是因為另一個病所造成，如果疼痛可以消失，那便是太好了。

—

默默地走下樓，狛枝曾把那東西藏起來，要知道發病後自己什麼都在日向的看顧之下他很感謝，但是有些事要那麼溫柔的日向下決定果然還是別了吧。

走進樓梯下的櫥櫃，基本上從自己家裡帶來的東西都在這處，是自己跟父母的合照，那時日向擦乾淨它，一度放在客廳內，後來是每一次看見就想起那過往，在醫生的開導下，日向才收起來的。他本來以為這樣可以讓對方開心一點的，自然狛枝也是不會抗拒地感謝對方。

翻找了一番，那東西自己也是無意間發現的，要是被知道肯定會被沒收的，如此自己從那事件後就藏起來。揭開包裹著他的牛皮紙，狛枝確認一下東西的功能，在確認之後，是一次次深呼吸，自然自己也是會害怕的，但如果最後得由日向為自己擔憂不如現在先來結束它，會比較好。

再怎麼樣狛枝也不願對方睡得不好，總是從夢中驚醒確認著自己。這般動靜之大，一直睡得不那麼深的狛枝也會被對方嚇醒，瞇著眼，問道。

「又做噩夢了嗎？」

坐起身來，日向枕著自己的膝蓋，隨後悶悶地說。

「太安靜了…還以為怎麼了」

「呵…那…」

對方任由自己親吻著，他卻遲疑著不敢觸碰自己，好幾次的晚上都是如此度過的，彼此是戀人，或許也是狛枝自己一廂情願，擅自佔著對方的便宜所致，就連生殺大權也是，即使無法違背狛枝的意願，但是救或者不救這事，完全跟狛枝無關，他哪裡能救得了自己。

反倒是活著跟死去，才是自己所能選擇的。

兩封信說來一封是交代所有的事，也是在日向的關注下寫完的，大致上分為全是一些事務以及對一些人的感謝，而一封自己是留著地，從什麼時候開始的，也是想了好一陣子，太多話想說了，但一旦這樣想著又會沒完沒了。狛枝並不想當孤傲的一個人，不過不捨也是難免，甚至是如此。

那時碰上對方一發被擊打出去了，六發內已然剩下五枚子彈，會如何狛枝也沒個底。

『喀鏘—』

日向早該發現不對勁的，雖然還只是傍晚，但是不開燈的臥室也是什麼都看不太到的，門同早上一般上鎖著，旋開時開鎖時，那聲音比以往清脆得多。

稍微跳開家門，一股濃烈的氣味便撲了上來，慌張已然是無用的了。一步步地走了進去。


	2. Chapter 2

△

日向並不是很快地將他忘記，在怎麼說自己也陪伴過對方好一段時日。細數起來，兩人本該是朋友的，但曾幾何時，狛枝凪斗卻說他只是利用自己的溫柔來得到自己所需要的事罷了。那抹笑是多麼心虛，以至於狛枝不敢看向自己，望向遠處。

時至今日，對方的模樣依然清晰著在日向創的腦海裡，當然還有罪木的安慰。把自己一頭塞進他的懷裡，罪木為『他』，哭得不成聲調，安慰的話語也凌亂不堪，甚至怪罪起自己沒能幫日向發現狛枝的前兆。

但這不怪他，是狛枝凪斗的錯。日向早該發覺他這般欲蓋彌彰的行為，過份的乖巧依順而顯現出來的異常，他人無法察覺，自己不該也是如此的，可前些日子的潰瘍已經讓彼此明白剩餘的時間不多了，倒下的那一刻也就是終末的，醫生不曉得，自然罪木也不會明白。

擔憂著日向，罪木跟著小泉一塊上門拜訪，那是出於關心的愛，自己那時也是，每一次深夜對方房內不明的囈語，總讓日向睡得不甚安穩，久了確實是麻煩，只是最後他們克服了，依然走到這一步。

日子一天天地過去，距離狛枝凪斗死去已然三個月有餘，他是努力撐過自己的生日的，那一晚的慶祝不算特別，甚至因為狛枝的關係，同事們的敘攤日向也不參與，說起來沒有主角的歡樂算得上什麼呢，也不過是酒興未盡罷了。

趕了回去，這天狛枝本來也想一塊去慶祝的，但是突發的狀況讓他無法堅持到最後，半路就先默默地在人潮之中消失，起頭日向還以為對方又窩在哪個角落，偷偷地享受著短暫的寧靜，直到上前敬酒的九頭龍被自己問起，才曉得早在澪田開唱前對方就不大舒服，面對特殊的情況讓自己身邊的人跟著送他先回去歇了。

之所以等到這一場結束，也是因為九頭龍身邊的人總是讓自己放心得多，只可惜對方面對的是狛枝凪斗，日向還是不太敢大意，況且這樣的深夜跟大日子裡，對方求醫大概也只得走急診，那裡的氣氛日向不大喜歡，畢竟狛枝看起來不太嚴重，很多事情都得在哪裡等流程，有時候光是等候，狛枝早就昏過去，可日向也明白對方身上全都是舊疾，無法醫治的，求得也只是暫時的安慰。

走入家門，也不知道是狛枝幫人鎖的，還是那人送他回來後就自己鎖上的，日向好好地探了一下，家裡很是寧靜，什麼都沒有，一如往常。

▲

彼此那時是一起窩在屬於狛枝的房裡，客廳也清理過了，一切都像是沒變過，但日向只剩一人，偶爾罪木會來做客詢問自己的近況，就好像狛枝依然還在的那時那般。

今天也是，大夥或許都想到了明天是那人的生日，但為死人慶生有何意義呢，只是深怕著日向勾起不應該的回憶，想著對方也走上相同的路，直到10點前大夥們都還沒睡下，才因為明天不是假日安分的回家，甚至叮囑日向明天可還有重要的會議，務必得出席，可不接受什麼奇怪的病假的。

日向輕笑著，自然不會如此的。整頓一番後，日向躺在自己的床鋪上，本該一片昏暗僅有街燈微光的臥室瞬間手機屏幕亮起，自己鮮少收到信件的，而且還是未來機構用的信箱，不免得日向在黑暗中爬起來確認。

4/28 00：00

From Negito.K

黑暗中手機瑩亮著的屏幕映照出自己的模樣，上頭顯示的對方，讓日向猶豫了會，那之後的一分鐘，還沒入睡的大家紛紛打來詢問，左右田嚇了一跳，隨後想想沒準日向有對方的密碼才搞出這樣的事來的。不過日向也同樣嚇了一跳，裡頭都是簡單的問候，以及留給他人的關切，就像是對方依然還在偶然碰面後的寒暄。

掛掉最後一個同學的來電，日向重重地嘆了口氣，點開信件。

—

我想我不該打擾你的。可還是想知道日向君你還好嗎？

我很抱歉留下那樣的殘局讓你收拾，以及給你所帶來的麻煩，所以我希望你忘了他們，一直遲遲無法向你說，不過這全都是後話了，如你說見這是一封早就寫好的信，如果勾起你不好的記憶真的很抱歉，但還是想在這一天你想起我時，順帶的向你問好，而不會打擾你的人生。

不過這也夜深了，就先這樣吧，明天還有的，請你早點睡，別搞壞身體了。

獻上真摯的祝福

你的朋友 狛枝凪斗

—

或許狛枝早算好這一天，因為自己的生日會想起他，而不至於在平常的日子裡勾起對他的回憶而困擾著，但日向還是忍不住抱怨這樣的信來得太晚，以至於隔一天自己睡過頭，被貳大破門而入綁人。

這封信大家都是收到的，根據人不同狛枝凪斗寫下了不同的問候，像是罪木的兩人一個感謝一個道歉的隔著屏幕對話了起來，這讓罪木這一天眼角全是通紅的。根據狛枝的問候，大家本來以為日向的會不大一樣，但也只是相同的道歉以及語末的朋友，在大家眼裡彼此已然不是朋友的關係而是更深的……。

「他不會認的…」  
日向淡淡地說，直到最後，狛枝仍然不願相信這樣的關係，只當自己是個盡心力的好友那邊，對於日向而言彼此之間雖說有好幾次那層關係，但自己始終無法放下心去感覺，連觸碰狛枝都叫他害怕傷害到對方，日向怎麼也只能任由狛枝擺佈，好幾次對方都會為此笑出聲，而後嗆咳了起來，蜷縮在日向懷裡，讓狛枝擁抱住他，順著那輕微起伏著削瘦的後背。

垂下眼，日向也注意到跟大夥的信不同所在，明天還有的。

愣愣地候著，其實要破解對方的信箱裡頭還有多少信件機構的程式是做得到的，可日向還是拒絕了，反問著有那個必要嗎？

而繼續撥弄著手機等候他的訊息。明明如此焦慮不安的感覺，日向還是說著不需要那樣的。

△

如此的一天過得十分緩慢，日向是不是就走神這讓彼此間的事情完全進展不下去，這人最後是被推到辦公室的休息區俯瞰著外頭的風景回回神的。

在廊間買了販賣機的咖啡。轉著手裡溫熱的杯身，確實一不注意自己便走神想到對方那兒去。狛枝無聊時總會如此，再者就是會冷，打算把溫度滾到自己手上去，坐到窗邊的沙發區，許多人休息時都會在這裡，往下俯瞰著整個小鎮，小週末的午後，大樓下稀疏的走晃著人，一切都不像是有什麼會發生一樣，抵著低溫的玻璃，這一天叫人做什麼都無力，明明早過了那陣子，那時確實很難以挺過來，雖說日向一滴眼淚也沒為他留下，但心底依然哀傷著。

狛枝的離去留下太多麻煩，像是對方的潰瘍是長期使用藥物以及身體虛弱所致的，自己卻毫無作為。可自己能做什麼呢，狛枝抗拒著醫院，一次次地哀求硬是巴著門不放，以及那把槍，檢方當然對他充滿疑問，日向自然這槍，他曾看過，也使用過，那時狛枝正握在手上扣著扳機卻擊打不成，反被自己奪下槍枝，也是那時留下指紋以及缺少的彈藥，還有許多關於狛枝生前的舉動，一切都在對方自殺後成為困擾騷擾著日向。

日向也曾想過，一切都順起自然地走去，他本來不愛他的，也沒這意思，可自己卻又打從內心憐憫著他。每一次狛枝總是這麼對自己說，便利用著自己的溫柔一次次地湊近。而如今自己便成了這模樣，無奈地苦笑。

「好苦……」  
愣著窗外明媚的太陽，日向看不出任何憂慮的感覺，城市很美，一切的建造都在規劃之中，遠處依然建立著的大樓是計劃的第二期，而啜飲著手裡的咖啡想著，如果對方還活著，或許這是他的工作，不自覺地發現自己完全點錯指令，跑出的是濃縮極苦的咖啡，也難怪氣味那麼香醇。

一直以來，狛枝都喜歡氣味偏重的事物，像這杯咖啡，完全是荼毒著日向的舌頭，雖然很香，但是完全無法下口，以及對方那習慣，早知道那時就該制止的，也不會在後期因為這壞習慣惹來潰瘍得難受。

說實話日向也是從那之後慢慢地認識狛枝的。對方的口味、習慣以及莫名的愛好。

雖然一開始他就深深受著身體的折磨，但忍耐讓他什麼也沒說出口，以至於他曾自由一段時間，那時的他想些什麼呢，日向也不得而知，只是對方像是回應自己的疑問那般捎來第二封信件。

—  
4/28 13:20

From Nagito.K

給日向君

昨晚沒給你添麻煩吧。昨晚連著大家的也一塊發出去了，我想我應該沒那麼有影響力的才是，但我希望你能好好的。這話由我來說確實不太適合，可是日向君你能明白的吧……我的選擇。

這時的你我都很明白時間所剩不多了，我不希望你做抉擇，也不願你在往後的日子裡提起這事時總是懊悔著。日向是很溫柔的人，所以我不想因為你而死，而是為著『希望』而死。

你明白這時你在為什麼奔波嗎？

心理醫生，為得更加瞭解狛枝凪斗。可我不喜歡如此，雖然他口裡說得沒錯，但我不願有一天我落得這樣的下場，在你口裡只曉得這個狛枝凪斗是從醫生那裡明白而來的。想來這時候我的事大多是責備，可我相信日向君知道的，如此就好。

—

狛枝擔憂過分了點，可日向沒敢保證自己未曾有過那般的想法，當時事情太過唐突，家裡一灘血跡以及對方的事情跟筆錄要處理，日向完全抽不開身，葬禮後一切的無力襲來，自己完全爬不起身，才明白  
狛枝究竟過著什麼樣的生活。

一起身地無力，讓日向跌坐在床緣，好幾次狛枝都是如此，隨後脫力地趴在一旁。自己許是太過疲憊，警局、葬儀社以及會場來回走訪著，而那人只是安穩著沉睡著，也因為對方的模樣實在過分殘忍了些，打理了禮儀師好一段時間才把對方恢復成猶如沈睡那般。

日向早有準備地，如何讓自己能在最後做出抉擇，可對方卻早早看出自己的煩惱為自己所選擇。日向能記得當時曾問過狛枝，畢竟在怎麼樣他才是當事人，自然他的意願也是重要的，然而狛枝卻反問說自己一碰上事每一件都得這麼問嗎，語氣自然不好，但從他嘴裡咬牙切齒地說著，也能察覺是不適讓他不願多說什麼。

仰著頭，看著這一切說實話狛枝為得不讓自己難受，可如今這般日向仍然無法接受，那時對方提早結束自己的生命的事。即使自己明白，狛枝是怎麼難受著的。

虛弱以及以往的放縱，讓他脆弱不堪，加上長期的藥物侵蝕，本就不怎麼有食慾的他，更是因為這樣的事便得更糟。

晃著頭，日向繼續翻下看去。

下午的班，日向創還是請了假，到底他還是無法從對方的捎來的信中冷靜下來，苦得難受的咖啡讓他沒敢再喝下，但也是那一口那他怎麼也無法闔眼休息，才使得昨夜不安穩的睡眠下泛起血絲的眼睛看起來更加駭人。

沿著大樓走下，午後是有一點寧靜的路上不見什麼人，偶爾是身後按著腳踏車鈴的主婦，提醒著日向讓道。記得那一天在警察的詢問下也是如此的一個午後，自從狛枝的狀態無法在支援機構的活動後，日向便怎麼也搶不到車位，以至於他早習慣提早來到，把車停在大樓後面的小巷內，如此緩慢地走著，日向過上好一段才找到自己的車輛扔進自己的公事包，尋著那信件繼續看了下去。

對於他人的責問，其實從第一次對他施行急救時，日向就在思考著，是否有如此的必要性。那感覺就想捧著細沙那般，越是努力想留住他，自己所能留下的卻更少了些，奮力握拳，日向所能留下來僅僅是掌心那般大小的渺小，本來在雙手上堆成一尖塔的沙，本該沒有那般價值的，卻在變少後日向開始細數。

他不是沒聽過有人的疑問，這無疑是增加對方的痛苦罷了，可偏偏自己依然習慣他的存在。說來習慣真的是可怕的東西。

狛枝喜歡抽的菸是那麼濃烈，日向也注意到了，散在對方身上企圖掩蓋藥物氣味的誇張行徑。日向並不喜歡如此，畢竟那種菸自己也抽不起來，可狛枝也是如此，每一次大吸大吐的，日向看著對方壓根兒不明白什麼是抽這個概念。

許是身上的病痛遲鈍了他的感官，除了抽假菸外，狛枝也老愛喝上這樣極苦的東西。他會胃痛也全是他活該。可真的是他活著該受的。想著這麼久自己所認識的狛枝凪斗，日向也是時候該看看對方還有什麼未能說盡的話。

△

日向君可還記得我曾問過你。

『你會忘了我嗎？』

如今我希望如此，畢竟當你對我邀請時我確實很高興，所以不該如此自私的，死去的我不會再有事，所以你該自由的。只可惜那時我還活著，還想從你身上討得一點點的關愛。讓你困擾了。那一天莫名的吻你你該退開我的，滿嘴的藥味一定不好受吧，可偏偏你卻沒有如此，任我所為。

一開始你一定也是不想的，這些事我一直無法向你說，可都到今天了，也許不說這將會是永遠的了，如果日向還留戀著，希望你解惑後別再念念不忘。

—

從那甦醒之後，我想這應該是你說在意的，其實我也不是很懂這痛的來源，可我記得那是落下的傷口，以及早就糾纏我一段時日過的疼痛，明明已經不再是我自己的手臂，他卻傳來一陣陣絞痛，我記得那時它被擰斷時的報復，大概是因為這樣一時間站不穩，險些溺死在淺灘上。可你卻即時地救了我。

我想你大概會想我就是這麼報答你的救命之恩的，可我確實不值得你的付出，你還是對我展現如此的溫柔，這確實讓我忍不住想拜託你。

讓我打個岔問話。

你覺得我在向你撒嬌嗎？

今天罪木來時這麼說，說我總不在他面前喊疼，反倒是日向君你在時就不斷地吵著。所以罪木說我很乖的，不怎麼吵鬧，我總覺得是他職業病犯了，把我當孩子看。

好了也就這樣，這留給你們討論吧，反正我不認帳的。

我們度過的日子大概多長呢，我該從何時說起，記得一開始我們只是做室友，漸漸地你就搬了過來，我算是美夢成真了。

記得那把岡格尼爾之槍嗎？  
我好像記得是從日向你口裡聽得的，前些日子裡翻到書看到的，他說只要對他許下誓言就能成真，如此我渴望的事，或許就是這麼而來的。

但我依然明白那也只是暫時的，屬於關愛的一種。

請容我再一次感謝你，你一定很莫名可一想到我能獲得如此的生活就忍不住。

—

「你人還嫌自己奇怪的嗎……」  
瞥了一個段落，日向埋怨道。自己所認識的狛枝凪斗就是那麼個希望、羈絆掛在嘴上自然的說著的傢伙，這讓日向沒什麼好覺得奇怪的。

說到撒嬌這事，其實罪木最早先就是同自己說的，而非狛枝。那會兒狛枝才剛剛安定下來睡著。而對方像是第一次發現那般在這麼後頭才說，老早就在自己面前嚎過多少次不要吃藥，不想幹嘛的，本來是一段算得上美好的記憶，日向卻想見對方最後的模樣。

早在日向創的生日來到前的一晚，彼此間的關係早就是那樣的地步，不算激烈輕輕地相互依偎著，留戀起對方身上的氣味罷了。如此就成了最後，模糊間，自己感覺到狛枝坐了起來，還心裡罵了對方笨蛋，這樣距離的動作肯定會暈著，果然對方伏下上身難受了起來，伴著一聲問候，日向攤開左手撫弄著被褥，一股黏膩的血腥撲鼻而來。

起身慌張了一陣，最後還是敵不過狛枝。不同自己的憐憫不忍他巴著門不放撕扯開還未好全的抓傷，日向先是鬆開了，這讓日向都明白這身體到底是他的還是自己的。偏偏又記得為了希望獻祭的他，這又算得上什麼。

坐下身，狛枝斷斷續續地說著，他不要看醫生，談吐不甚清晰，只讓日向能夠聽懂。睡衣、嘴角上全是黑糊糊的血沫，蹲下身，日向屈服了，抹去那血輕輕拍撫著  
狛枝的後背，他還想說話，可溢出的全是咳嗽以及滴落更多的血液。

他的拒絕來自害怕，那已經是最後了，只要在有一點意外，狛枝就得在那度過最後而且無助的日子。日向並不是沒見識過，為得病患的安寧不曾停歇的安定劑，這讓狛枝遲遲無法清醒過來，以至於日向同樣害怕著。

打轉方向盤，日向退出小巷。外頭幾個街口後便是醫院，自己在那之後幾乎是一台救護車似的，進出著這地方，如今也只是路過瞥了眼，沿著路徑直直駛去，自己也曾問過為什麼要住的那麼遠，雖然罪木也同樣住在那排住宅區裡，但距離醫院還是路途十分遙遠，在小巷口內浪費上許多時間，日向出來時已經是傍晚時分，自己跟  
狛枝曾在橋墩旁的港口歇息過一段，再不然對方可能真的會吐在自己車上。

而現在自己停住在那處，橙紅的落日沁入海水之中，氣溫降下不少，散出的熱氣糊糊地懸在海波面上，暈染開一片天際，隨著時間過去漸漸被深紫給包裹直至消失。

日向承認曾有段時間自己總是來到這裡，對方那句『你會忘了我嗎？』時刻提醒著對方的存在，過分擔憂的同事們一通通的把自己手機打出新紀錄的高分來，可日向仍舊沒給回覆，他們擔憂著，另一人走向的末路也會成為自己的，可日向依然沒這麼做。

坐在引擎蓋上，明明只剩下自己在車內抽也不成大礙，但日向還是不習慣，不想蓋去車內屬於另一個人殘留的氣味，甚至是抽完菸也是猶豫著好一會怕自己帶進的氣味覆蓋掉對方的。夾著菸屁股，記得那時對方在自己耳邊低語著，太多話想說，但海風以及身體狀況不容許，這讓狛枝很快地咳了起來。

呼嘯而來的海風蓋住對方嘶啞的聲音，許是厭倦對方的嗓音，海風深深地堵住了他，隨後是那人無法自已的咳著。

恍惚地想著，一時間日向開口想喚聲，卻生生被自己抽進口裡的煙團嗆出淚來，平息後摸著眼周，向前看去，夕陽恰好沒入深海之中，取而代之的是旋擺著的光輝，日向是再一次打起精神才能繼續看下去關於對方的一切，他坦誠自己的所有，感謝著自己的出生，一切能狗遇見自己都滿足了，此生無悔……嗎，說實話他還是猶豫著，對於死亡他並不害怕，而是死去後的日向。

日向君。

明明沒什麼好說了，他偏偏不肯完再一次喚起自己。

【—————】

忽然地狛枝坐在沙灘上遭到沙粒的攻擊，不知道為什麼日向一走來招呼也不打的踹了一腳沙，落在狛枝的身上。

既然手裡捧不了過多的沙粒，那就用這人裝吧。

狛枝跳了起來抖著帽衫內的沙塵還沒來得及抱怨什麼又被填了回去，也不曉得對方是吃了什麼這麼幼稚，以至於報復地喂了對方吃口沙，一番倒騰後兩人也是全身亂得可以。

日向是氣對方完全跑得不見蹤影，明明是說好出來玩的，卻在一早就沒看到人，直到這傍晚才讓日向給逮到。  
抓著帽子，狛枝被拖著向後倒下，眼下是橙黃色的夕陽倒映在對方那瞳仁之中，攏著狛枝，日向按下一吻讓人絲毫無法反抗，踢蹬著腳，揚起沙霧飄揚了起來。

那之後的行程兩人買了明信片寄了回去，還應為日向挑了一身夏威夷衫，狛枝差點沒想把整間店給扛了，抓著日向一套試過一套，甚至最後自個也拿不完。

那是一次短暫的旅行，直到最後狛枝才想起來那時被對方強吻時，日向似乎有話想說。可今天卻說不出什麼來。

【記錄】  
我也不清楚，這樣的生活該繼續下去嗎？  
車子就在港口，至於然後就如此吧……

Present是禮物也有出席的意思，大概是這兩者組合，其實本來是不想打擾日向生活才特意在這一天問好的，畢竟今天的日子多少會想起已故的友人。如此才不會帶給對方困擾。

寫得斷斷續續地，不過大致上是一篇狛枝單戀日向，而日向人好照顧對方直到出現一種捨不得，最後甚至愛上對方，可惜無法向對方訴說。

最早是由兩張紙想構成一個連結的，一個是日向有的委託書，以及狛枝遺書，都是決定後者生命走向的事物。以及無論做何覺得他人都要有意見而產生的短篇，深愛至此無需多言的兩人，陪伴即是永恆。

以上，感謝看到這裡的您。


	3. Chapter 3

请在最后给予我爱人的才能。

我也曾这么想过你的自私，面对我的付出你连坚持下去也舍不得，有些人这么说着，你选择了最不该的方式离去，纵然留下一些话，但凡真正经历的人，或许还是无法放下的。

跳离开家门的瞬间，我以为我走错屋子了，这处的建构都是相似的，除了外头的邮箱，以及些许差异的摆设跟汽车外，我无从分别我们跟邻居家的差异。然而他们明晃着灯火，温馨的模样，我想这就是我们不同的地方。

一步步地踏入，这气味很是熟悉，是属于你的，你会说大抵上铁锈味不都一个样，但像你这样的人确实不大一样，常年服用的药物混杂在其中，这让应当是腥甜的气味掺入一丝药味的苦涩，说起来也是如此你才痛苦不堪的。

—

「日向创，你认得这把枪吗」

粗糙的男声问着。自己家里已经被拉上封锁线一步也进不去，出入着的警察们，最后走出一个臃肿的男人阻挡住，日向望向家门的视线，亮出躺卧在夹链待中的枪械。日向认得，或者说另一个自己认得，那是那时狛枝不晓得打哪里拿来的，日向愣愣地望着，这样的情况，或许不该在逼问了，警察也只好把他收下，留下其他搜证的员警们。

死者确切的死亡时间，正值中午之后约莫一点，那之后是从几条街外的主妇收集到的证词，两人的居所基本都是同一个未来机构员工，那时候恰好是上班时间以至于没人察觉，那主妇也以为是谁家的汽车爆胎，才不在意的。

警方并不是刻意针对日向，只是谁人知道，这么一个重病的家伙不该一个人在家才是的。

甚至那把枪的扳机上残有些许的日向创的指纹，问是否认得对方也认了。至于枪膛内的六发依然击出两发，可以确定的是有一枪目前就在死者身上，另一发全然不住去向，这应该被调查的，但是涉及到太过先前的事件，在莫名的压力下，这件事被压下，况且遗书上头也诉说得十分明白他的痛苦。

—

大概是一个礼拜前，狛枝开始抗拒医院，日向并不是不明白，同样的他也是，深怕对方在进去就没之后了，可长期服用药物抑制疼痛也是有极限的。

那也是之前对方留下的坏习惯，在药物的冲刷下，显漏出他的不适。

那时是深夜，日向睡得有些模糊，刚刚才担心对方太静的惊醒，被对方戏弄了一番而已，这会才过没多久就换狛枝弄醒自己，或许他不是刻意的。但一声声地咳着，甚至翻过身别开来的动静，对于刚刚入睡的日向而言，完全忽视不了。

枕在眼窝上的左手向一侧覆去。狛枝坐直了身体，抚过的同时一抹黏腻的液体沾上自己的手心，这让日向瞬间也吓醒了过来。打开床头灯，两人的被褥上是一滩黑糊糊的血液，日向早些就明白这药物不是永久的，可偏偏狛枝十分的仰赖它，这也是让他想从对方身上停下时被误伤的理由。

这一次的事态，日向自然无法放任不管，可狛枝却拒绝，只让自己收拾卧室的残局，喝了些东西，便要日向陪他睡。

日向对于狛枝自然是明白这用意的。没救的的即使去了也只是浪费彼此的时间罢了。侧着身，一阵阵残留的抽痛让狛枝按着自己的胃袋，努力说服自己入睡，而日向就这么盯着对方颓靡的背影，以及微弱地起伏没敢闭上眼。

清晨天方亮起，日向才试探着对方是否入睡的下床梳洗。最后才绕到对方面前，轻柔着安抚着对方的乱发，视线游移在那一套染血的被褥跟狛枝身上。

青白色的微光，让人感到寒冷，面对着狛枝这般毫无血色的面孔更是如此，轻轻地吻上额间，那处真低低的灼烧着，那药除了可真实有用，只能止痛也能退热，但也是因为他过分的仰赖才导致现在的状况着。

他一吻并没吵醒浅眠的狛枝，眼中可见的难受着，那一天日向向机构请假。

狛枝的情况自然不见好转，只是日渐的虚弱。所以面对这么的一天日向不意外，他想认罪，但事实并非如此，机构的记录佐证了自己。以及对方检验下的病痛。

自戕，因病折磨而不堪忍受的放弃。


	4. 【狛日】憶君

我想我會早死。我的年歲無法與你共度，所以我想……最後請讓我愛著你用我此生最大的力量，盡己所能的完成這件事，以彌補未來。請你想起我時是額外的暖心，而非傷感，我不想你如此。

說實話在這最後有如此的要求十分不合理，以至於你盡力想瞭解的模樣，讓我很是感謝，但你卻不許我說謝謝，你說太過生分了，況且那是你所自願的事，沒什麼好說的。如此你一直都是這麼溫柔呢………。

日向創不知曾幾何時聽過狛枝這麼說著，那時太累了，自己都有些迷糊了，只是偶然會這麼想起對方。

灰濛濛的清晨，染得臥室一片天青色，日向縮在床鋪上，外頭的風還是有些寒冷的。這才想起來自己許久沒換床單了，自從那人不再弄髒它就不用如此頻繁地更換，甚至是上頭留有的血漬日向也不怎在意。

自己許多次都能看見狛枝在夜裡坐起身。一開始日向是覺得挺可怕的，一旁的人猛地坐直身體來就這麼不動了。日向也是花了好一段時間才適應的，自己只有少數幾次在噩夢中驚醒的經驗，如此的情況日向幾乎不曾有過。狛枝說那是好事，沒人會想如此的。

早上好一些時，面對日向的詢問，就怕他不記得有這麼一回事而是真的有另一個空間的事在作用的話，日向該跟誰問處理方法可好，但狛枝記得，還讓日向別擔心，不是什麼恐怖片情節，只是身體的動作確實僵硬。

狛枝說不上常常如此，就是偶爾，深夜裡會忽然醒來，確實挺難受的，要不是頭疼就是想吐，兩個都不好，前者叫人恨不得死了算了，後者又得忍受等候難受的過程，或者是過程太久，不見狛枝有下一個動作，日向也就睡下了，才沒有後續的事，況且這也沒必要把日向吵醒一塊焦急，自從上一次出院後，狛枝很能明白日向的緊張，自己狀況不好自然的，但一點點小毛病也如此真的不是什麼好事，只是勞累了彼此。

昨晚狛枝是又被不適給弄醒了，很突然就是想吐，但就差那一點衝動，等候是真的難受，光是這樣無法入睡又難受，在確定一旁日向又睡下後，狛枝才遛下樓的。

「對了！不得不跟日向說，你會打呼哦。」  
狛枝笑著說道。眼底是一抹看不見的擔憂，打呼是一件不好的事，要不是太累，對方也不至於如此。

「然後你下樓了？」

「嗯啊……」  
狛枝走向廚房提自己沖了咖啡，或許口味夠重才能壓下那不適感，但也只是錯覺，他能明白的。這感覺就像麻藥那般短暫麻痺了感覺罷了，疼痛從來沒有離去過。

「那還好嗎…」  
日向看著對方端來咖啡，先是按住了握把不讓人喝地問著。狛枝的氣色算得上好，不過也只是跟他以往比較上來說，真論起一般正常的成年男性，醫生也只會搖頭不語。

「很好啊。」  
狛枝確實沒有說謊，昨晚在一樓徘徊著，最後才在一次莫名地衝動下結束這一場噩夢。說起來狛枝因為記得不那麼多，但噩夢常常都被日向記錄下來，有時候還以分享這事為樂，透過夢境日向是想在深切地瞭解對方一些，許是如此，對方卻趁機逗弄起日向。夢裡的事很難說得上是完美，因為那些自己不再記得，狛枝只記得恐怖的叫自己害怕的，像是自己莫名的困在床上，被數台器械給捆著，不會疼，就是害怕，要是會疼的話那大概不是夢，只是很多時候狛枝這一提，日向反倒覺得那不是夢，那是之前手術後還昏沈醒來的對方所見的。

日向在問過確認對方的狀態一切正常後才把咖啡還了回去讓對方飲用，其實狛枝能有閒情泡咖啡狀態上是好的，要真的不適的話多少會先喝口水來壓下不適的，他總是冷水的感覺比較刺激，但是可以忘記喉頭內的不適是真的有效，只是太過短暫，用途不好。像這樣的敘述，日向常常在想這人總是半夜遛去哪晃，這下也有了答案。

許多事還保持著原來的樣貌，雖然客廳的鏡子被當作證物收走了，但其他警方帶不走的，依然留了下來，雖然日向因為發懶不去動，可是浸了血水的沙發說什麼也不好留下，這會客廳只擺了幾張木質椅顯得空蕩許多，甚至因為跟桌面的高度相比來說太高，常常彎腰著才來碰到桌面，不禁讓人替他哀號腰可不要這樣折，日後會駝背的啊。

然而還是被日向無視，家裡買沙發的原因全是因為某人受不了長途跋涉就醫（日向早他媽的跟他說過搬近一點也可以不用這樣），常常一回到家就先頭暈得哪都去不成，光是走動也能頭痛，醫生也太神準，明明問診時才說最近會不會頭痛，狛枝還能笑著說最近還好，不、應該說幾乎沒有。

大話真的不能亂說，這一提回來就是這個慘樣，還因為沒有開藥方，日向也只能要他忍忍。說來這一切都很安靜，狛枝不曾因噩夢而胡亂叫，而是猛地一醒，現實中愣了會才有接下來的動作，這模樣真像是撞鬼一樣。但對方的模樣也是一直是那模樣，要不是看慣日向也是會怕的。

如此一想，家裡還藏得很多藥品，現在大概都過期了，只是日向還沒去移動過，這些日子他過得很頹廢，大概就是吃飽睡，睡飽吃的一種概念。家裡也是靠大家幫忙清理的，狛枝確實癱下一堆麻煩，但日向沒有為此哭過，只能說哭是一種耗費體力的事，自己做不來也沒法得空如此。

現在哭顯得太過造作，不過有時自己就是這麼不會挑時間的。

「日向君沒事吧…」  
清晨，狛枝剛剛醒就覺得臉側是濕的，還以為自己流口水了，這才發現來源不是自己，而是身上的對方環著自己，滴下眼淚，夢中哭的情況讓狛枝顯得十分擔心，不會是什麼噩夢而喚醒對方。

這一醒，狛枝卻又忍不住閃避對方的視線，最近因為自己的反抗誤傷了他，這會還不是那麼敢去只是對方。

這事明明日向也說了不怪他，只是他真的該修指甲了，這次撓上自己還是可以的，就怕下次發作什麼疼亂撓了一番又要上醫院了。於是兩人又這麼待了好一段時間才整頓，狛枝不甘對方可以理解自己而自己卻始終不能，雖然這讓自己能夠感受到一絲絲對方給與的愛意，或者說是溫柔才是，狛枝並不覺得自己能有如此大的魅力，大多也只是同情才會驅使溫柔的日向如此。所以他並不吝於施與自己比日向更多的關係給與對方。只有如此才能要自己好過了些，他的時間並不多，而且父母也來不及得到狛枝的回報就離去，他只能明白親吻是一種溫暖的魔法，可以驅使人安心。

落下自己的輕吻。狛枝說這是一種魔法。

許是看過愛能無師自通，但狛枝無法如此，愛對他而言有一定程度的過分沉重，況且對愛的定義他又有那麼一點癲狂。或許正是如此才驅使他最終走上這一步，即使本就時間不多。面對如此日向也曾疑問過，那樣的他還能撐多久。

不足兩週的時間吧……。不曉得是誰給與的答覆，面臨生命的終末，許多症狀都是緣起於虛弱，以及過往造就的身體素質，才讓對方在併發出胃部的不適時更接近那時候，探討他的病因以及不是重點，對於警方來說狛枝的死因很確定，已經不需確認。

那段時間的最後是對方莽撞的學習愛。以及溫柔的給予，就像初遇那時無聲的陪伴，即使日向不確定他是否是因為太累才在公園裡安靜下來，還是夜幕裡歸途的港口斷續吐出的寒氣，他想說些什麼嗎，還是身體又有那處不適？

「其實你可以說的……」  
日向並不特意帶著對方遊覽太多地方，只可惜對方想跟自己逛逛，明明病徵讓他走路都顯得疲乏，還是如此。

「我會陪陪你…」

「嗯……」

人們總說如此沉溺於你的離去時間壞事。但我並不這麼認為，即使你不在了，光是想起以往諸多凡事，心裡總能熱切的感知到。

或許我從沒說過我愛你。但我想現在我是的，只可惜你已然聽不見，但我不會停止去傾訴這份情感，因為我明白只有遺忘會讓你消逝。

窗臺上是你栽的仙人掌（*1）即使你不在，他依然安好。朦朧的天色映照飄散在室內的塵埃，日向想大概是這樣了，自己該準備去上班了。

註1：仙人掌花語：永恆不變的愛、孤獨的堅強、溫暖和熱情


	5. 【狛日】如何告別世界

※如若所有努力活下去的希望都是BE的話，那麼這一次應該……

我想『長眠』這詞，如今更符合你的狀態。

日向最終還是妥協了，因為到底大家還是會來自己家裡作客的，沒沙發的窘境是自己被西園寺叫來趴下充當臨時的座椅的胡鬧下，之後被逼著買下它的。

依舊是那一款式，這跟這個家的整體模樣完全融合，這讓人多少有些以往的模樣，只可惜日向很少去招待他的客人，櫥櫃的咖啡豆也因此壞了，茶葉也是，日向是都忘了，大家也不會去奢求他，只是都過了那麼久了，日向創的世界應當恢復正軌才是。

對於他人而言，時間確實沖淡了一切，只是多少會記得，當大家靜下來時似乎少了一個人的聲音………。

「狛枝大概會說………」這大多是出自日向的口裡，或許把還是有一點芥蒂在，深怕戳到日向的痛，大家極力避免著，可日向自個卻沒有怎麼避開他。而後，日向也笑著說，大家可是希望的象徵啊，這樣怎麼看呢。

強顏歡笑著，是大家心底所想的。可日向真的很好，最近還因為不用推人散步、來回跑醫院長胖了，新買的沙發也在一處凹了下去，大家都幾乎知道日向常常坐著。完全不曉得之前誰不想買，這買了卻用得最多的是他。

可那位置確實尷尬了點。說來那是他離開的地方。每一次躺在那上頭，日向不是刻意的，但難免去想到他。

昏暗的客廳內，那般的血肉模糊，浸濕了他珊瑚白的散髮，地毯上也是那樣，垂下手，日向撫著，地面是沁涼的石磚，他走後自己也懶得在鋪新地毯，環顧四周，日向所想是那人最後看見了什麼。

日向似乎看見自己走了進來，呆愣著看著眼前的一切。自己那時是什麼模樣呢？被客廳的整裝鏡碎片割成許多樣貌，映照出自己的驚慌。日向行動後，那鏡面一下子蹦離開來，四散的碎片很大，但日向的粗手粗腳完全忽視了他，那成堆的利刃便劃開了他，最後無力的跌坐下身，室內全是濃郁的血味現在也是………。

猛地爬起身，日向流出鼻血來，彎下腰抽來面紙止血，日向不是暈血的，他真正暈的是狛枝凪斗這人。他有時真的很魯莽，或許就是他一直以來都這樣，才在最後落得那般下場，不堪忍受才自戕的吧。

日向能諒解，最後的日子裡，潰瘍讓他吃不下，日向也明白當病患不再吃了，那末時間也差不多要到。只可惜狛枝另有選擇。

這次的鼻血是入秋微寒的季節所致。如此一向對方離開也好久了，一開始自己確實無法接受，甚至還得出去散心。日向真的也以為自己好了，真的，可是仍舊無法遺忘。

許多事情上大家都說你應該為了他而努力的，我想我已經夠努力了。可我實在不願再從他人的慰問之中再一次認知你的死去。他人只會談論你，可曾明白活在我心裡的你有多麼的脆弱。我不敢想，再如此下去你是否還能活在我心裡。

這決定掙扎了他許久，我想我一直都不自由，無法放下一切去牽對方，我的雙手上滿是世界的事物。但如今細看，那全是碎片構成的虛像，仔細一看，日向只是扎得一手血而不覺疼痛。

或許吧，如此的決定定然是衝動所致。但可否有一次讓我為得我自己而活，並非為你狛枝凪斗，日向是帶著滿手鼻血寫下的。

說起來你們的遺書怎麼寫呢？

【好。】

那之後呢？沒有然後………。

同一個位置，過量的安眠藥這一次他也睡了。不再困擾在屬於『他』的噩夢。

-end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果日向君也可以一起來的話，我會很高興的。
> 
> 好。
> 
> 如果遺書只有一個字呢？不是留給活著的大家，反正已經沒有留戀了。  
> 這最後了。接下來是甜一波的下戲。
> 
> 狛枝凪斗：日向君果然作為主角太厲害了  
> 日向：………（男二這麼好賺的嗎？給我老早下戲了）  
> 狛枝凪斗：我可是來接日向的啊。
> 
> 明明跟著導演坐著好好的，還在那比手劃腳挑撥導演重來的是誰？


	6. 好

如何告別世界

好。

我想這事情上我沒有太多掙扎。最多的只是要讓人明白才是，不過那是有需要時才如此的。

我身邊已然沒有人比你更明白了，所以你離開，以後我也是在欺騙自己留戀世界，這才發現我一直活在過去，卻期待未來，遺忘現在。

這世界我已然沒有太多顧慮了，只是一想到你已長眠我想我也該累了。世界太多事了，我無法一一敘述明瞭，可道理我都懂，我不願你被世界遺忘，可沒有你的世界這終將如此，正如你無法等候那般，我也明白你會不希望如此的，可能否這一次就好，你愛我的全部，放縱我一次，隨自己而活。

這世界確實很美，短時間內你我的雙眼也無法將他一一閱覽深放心底，可我一生只能遇見一個你。以至於我希望在天明之前將你的樣貌深深落在眼底。

許是如此我多少能明白你無數夜裡無法入眠的感受，那該是多痛苦的事。無法入睡後來的頭痛是累加的，我從來沒想過是如此。

一開始還以為你的病是你的運氣用罊而作用來的，現在我才明白你只是真的病了。失眠的副作用是早上沒食慾，也難怪你喜歡那咖啡，不過恕我拒絕我還是沒法接受它，太苦了，不過牛奶加多一點配點甜食會好一點。那之後呢，是早上醒來忽然的無力，你在時我也不曾如此，把自己睡得那麼糟糕。踏地的腳一陣軟的跌坐下來。然後是暈眩，太糟了………。

一度我還真以為癌症會傳染似的。我染上跟你一樣的病，之後才發現我的錯覺，只是你因病折磨累了，而我只是單純累了。

所以這一次可以了吧？

遺書？我自然明白是什麼，可留下他的意義是那人依舊留戀卻逼迫自己可不是還是譴責他的世界的不好？我想我都不是如此，我只是真的累了，而且我無所依戀。

記憶回到最初你我相遇的海灘，面對緊張的我，你溫柔的邀約。

這一次我不緊張了，所以只想給與你一個字「好。」


End file.
